kamen_rider_prototypefandomcom-20200215-history
Tamotsu Douan
s Wires |type= Villain/Monster |season= Kamen Rider Zi-O |firstepisode= The Quiz Shock 2040 |lastepisode= Final Answer? 2040 |numberofepisodes= 2 |casts=Yōichirō Saitō |image2 = Another Quiz Profile.png }} is the father of Mondo Douan, who transforms into , an Another Rider derived from Kamen Rider Quiz. Character History Tamotsu Douan is a researcher who hit a dead end with his projects, causing him to abandon his wife and his son, which Mondo later reveals that Tamotsu died shortly thereafter. Mondo kept his father's wristwatch as a keepsake. When Mondo arrives to 2019 under White Woz's ability, Ora used this opportunity to transform Tamotsu into a twisted version of his son's future alter-ego, Another Quiz. This caused him to attack researchers and absorb their knowledge, creating a string of disappearance cases. In one of his attacks, Another Quiz was met with the opposition of Zi-O and Geiz, later on his own son Mondo before Ora bails him out. The next day, he resumed his attacks but as Ora managed to save him again, she was incapacitated by White Woz, who took this opportunity to knock Another Quiz out of his transformation. It was revealed that all that time, Tamotsu was doing research to save his wife, which convinced Mondo that Tamotsu did care for them after all. Forms Another Quiz *'Rider Height': 203.0 cm. *'Rider Weight': 99.9 kg. *'Creator:' Ora *'Year of Origin:' 2040. *'Position of year:' Left Lobe. *'Name and position:' "QUIZ"; Right Lobe. ::Powers and Abilities *'Intelligence Transfer': Another Quiz can transfer a person's intelligence into his own mind. ::Weaknesses *'Manual Reactivation': Unlike Another Riders from the past who only needs a Time Jacker to reactivate their Anotherwatches once, Another Riders from the future needs the Time Jacker's help everytime they are defeated to revive. Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 19-20 Equipment *Anotherwatch - Transformation trinket Behind the Scenes Portrayal to be added Etymology Tamotsu Douan's last name is homophone of Japanese word for . Notes *Another Quiz's boots and gloves are recolored versions based on the same design used by Another Gaim and Another Wizard. *Tamotsu as Another Quiz serves as an antithesis to his own son. Mondo is a prideful genius who is very good in solving riddles as Kamen Rider Quiz. While Tamotsu, being a scientist, is desperately obsessed in trying to further his research, and became Another Quiz to take the knowledge of other researchers besides him. *Tamotsu's backstory is similar to that of Tenjuro Banno/Gold Drive, as both of them are scientists whose insanity is the result of their desire to further their research, going so far as to abandon their family to do so. In the similar vein as Banno exploiting all of Drive Systems (and by extent, abusing Krim's intellect), Tamotsu robs other people's intellect from his own. Their Rider Forms as well are twisted versions of an existing Kamen Rider. **However, Tamotsu has a polar opposite purpose that his goal is purely to save his wife which is just really hard and died before succeeding while Banno’s goal is nothing more than for his self satisfaction. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Zi-O'' **Episode 19 The Quiz Shock 2040 **Episode 20 Final Answer? 2040 See Also *Mondo Douan - His son, the original Kamen Rider Quiz